<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roughhousing by empress9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896757">Roughhousing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/empress9/pseuds/empress9'>empress9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety Attacks, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Gen, Hurt Gladiolus Amicitia, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/empress9/pseuds/empress9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What Gladio thinks is just friendly rivalry ends with him bleeding out on the locker room floor. Hurt and alone, it takes more than just healing for him to recover</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarus Amicitia &amp; Gladiolus Amicitia, Gladiolus Amicitia &amp; Cor Leonis, Gladiolus Amicitia &amp; Nyx Ulric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! this is my first ever fanfic :) poor gladio~<br/>Enjoy, and let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>At first he thought the kid was just trying to impress him or something. Always trying a bit too hard on their one-on-one spars. A hopeless crush?</p><p>But then Gladio started noticing the sharp edge behind his glances. A few snide remarks to his group of cronies. </p><p>Pshhh. Maybe it was jealousy then. Fine by him.</p><p>Hennix Castra was just another aristocrat-bred trainee who no doubt claimed his spot due to some familial negotiation rather than actual skill. And while Gladio had to hand it to the kid, he had his moments of strength, there was no skill or finesse behind the audacity.</p><p>Gladio had Hennix pinned down for the sixth time for that training match.<br/>
Maybe the cockiness was getting to him, but Gladio felt a bit proud. Cor even paused the rest of the training to point out Gladio’s expert maneuver. </p><p>Hennix was beat red at that. And practically <i>fuming</i>.</p><p>Ok so no crush then.</p><p>Still, Gladio just chalked it up to friendly rivalry. </p><p>“That’s enough for today, everyone. I want you back here tomorrow bright and early for the dual training session with the Glaives.” Cor tossed Gladio a plastic water bottle.</p><p>“Good work today, kid.” He clapped a sweaty hand on his shoulder. “You’d give your dad a run for his money, that’s for damn sure.”</p><p>Gladio took it in stride. “Thanks, Marshal. Now if only his Royal Pain in the Ass would follow suit. Can’t get the kid to even get outta bed before noon, let alone want to exercise!”<br/>
Noct had been habitually ill-tempered lately. Cor gave a chuckle.</p><p>“That’s for you to sort out. But might I recommend upping the discipline. He’d be hard pressed to ignore a trainer he’s scared to death of.”</p><p>“Harsh,” Gladio snickered. “You use that sorta tactic on these amateurs?” He gave a little nod to where Hennix was brooding with his gang of flunkies.</p><p>Maybe he was imagining things, but he thought he heard his name. </p><p>“You watch yourself with that one, Gladio,” Cor remarked. “He has it out for you.”</p><p>“A little healthy competition won’t do us any harm,” Gladio smirked. “Besides, isn’t jealousy the highest form of flattery?”</p><p>“Hah, you wish, kid.” </p><p>“Would you mind having another private session, sometime this week?” Gladio kept his voice down. He didn’t want the others, especially Hennix to hear about his secret meetings with the Marshal.</p><p>“Sure thing, kid. Everything alright? You having any more trouble with the-“</p><p>“I’m fine,” Gladio brushed it off. He wasn’t about to start blabbing about his anxiety in front of the whole training group. “I just … I don’t know. I’ve just been having a few... issues?.. I guess.”</p><p> Gladio tried to keep his disability as secret as possible. For the most part, it hardly got in the way of his duty. Only sometimes, and more often as of late, did it cause him strife.<br/>
After what could only be described as a full blown panic attack, Gladio realized he needed some guidance. His duties as Noct’s Shield were proving more vexing than he had ever let on. </p><p>At the behest of his father, he reached out to the Marshal. Dad told him it would do him good to talk to someone about his concerns, and Cor was like an uncle to him. When Gladio first approached him, near-hysterical and upset, the Marshal held no judgement in his eyes. The two had been meeting up for private “training” sessions where Gladio could take his anxieties out on the mat. </p><p>Now he felt embarrassed about bringing it up in public.</p><p>“Gimme a call whenever you like,” Cor patted his shoulder again, finished gathering up the mess in the training room and made his exit. </p><p>Gladio ended up chatting with a few stragglers and stretched out his sore muscles before making his way to the locker room.   </p><p>It appeared that everyone had already cleared out, which was fine by him; even though he had nothing to hide, he kinda preferred his privacy. His friends always made fun of him for it, but Gladio tried to suppress his concealed anxiety by laughing it off. </p><p>Kinda silly, him being the strong, strapping youth that he was. But being around others made him nervous. A trait he wished to beat the fuck away before it got in the way of his duty. What kind of shield felt nervous about showing his body to others? </p><p>Nothing to worry about this time though. At least that’s what he thought. </p><p>While he was sitting down, preparing to remove his shoes, the door to the locker room barreled open revealing a group of five trainees.</p><p>Of course. <i>Hennix</i>. </p><p>He strolled in and began making his way to the lockers.</p><p>“Oh, Amicitia, I figured you left with the Marshal,” Hennix’s red face looked ripe with wickedness. “..seeing as you’re so far up his ass you need night vison goggles.” Mirthful laughter erupted from his cronies. </p><p>Gladio tried his best to just drown him out. Seems the kid wanted to escalate from just cruel whispers. But Gladio wasn’t gonna let him get to him.</p><p>He refused to make eye contact as Hennix and the others spread around the locker room, almost hostilely.</p><p>“Say, Amicitia? Is it true that Prince Noctis rewards you for your service to the crown by letting you suck his Royal Dick?” That one came from one of Hennix’s crew, a slender one called Thannis. The rest roared with unrestrained viciousness.</p><p>Gladio felt like he was gonna be sick, holding back his retort. He could barely focus on untying his training shoes. How <i>dare</i> they drag Noct into this!</p><p>“Look boys,” Hennix continued. “He’s blushing! So that means it must be true! He probably <i>craves</i> that cripple boy’s body-“</p><p>“Enough!” Gladio spat. And he was on his feet before even noticing. </p><p>“Oooh, the beast is angry now!” Hennix laughed.</p><p>“I don’t know what the fuck you’re laughing at Castra, when even half-paralyzed Noct would have no problem slamming your candy-ass on the matt.” An overstatement, to say the least, and more props than Noct would surely ever warrant, but still. Gladio was livid now. </p><p>“Pshh! Amicitia. You embarrass yourself. It’s one thing to think you’re gods-gift to physicality, but please! Spare us the thought of that invalid having enough strength to even hold his dick straight while you-“</p><p>“I said enough!” Gladio was ready to grab the punk, but held himself back. He shouldn’t take this any further than it already had gotten. </p><p>Hennix was standing in front of the door now, blocking Gladio’s only exit. Not that he could really just waltz out of there with only one shoe on and his dignity intact.</p><p>“I think you need to cool off, Castra,” Gladio leveled him with his attempt at a pacifying expression. “Leave all that anger for the mat. We’ll take care of it tomorrow.”</p><p>He made to pass the bully, not really caring about his missing shoe, or dignity, but Hennix had other plans. </p><p>“You think your hot shit, don’t you Amicitia? Strutting around like Titan incarnate. I don’t think you’re half as tough as you’d like your followers to believe.”</p><p>“Does your dad even know about your little “affair” with the Marshal?” Torvis, a dark fellow with a sharp nose, was suddenly at his shoulder. </p><p>“I-“ Gladio stammered, caught off guard. How did he know about that? “I don’t know what the fuck you’re on about.”</p><p>“Oh come on. A little late night rendezvous so you can talk about your <i>feeeelings</i> with the Marshal. Is that after or before he barebacks you silly-“</p><p>“Shut up!” Gladio swiped at the boy behind him “You shut up if you know what’s good for you!”</p><p>“Oh, please, Amicitia! Your dignity is sooo long gone,” Hennix was now face to face with him. How did he get there so quick?</p><p>“Does big strong Gladiolus have bad thoughts? Are you having nightmares about the cripple prince? I thought the Prince’s Shield was supposed to be impenetrable. Who the fuck do you think you’re gonna protect princess? Huh?” Hennix gave Gladio a harsh shove. </p><p>Gladio was having a hard time imagining a peaceful way out of this cluster fuck now. </p><p>“Hennix, just back off!”</p><p>“Yeah sure, after you apologize for embarrassing me in front of my friends. I know you think you’re the best guard in training, but I swear, the way you were all over me on the mat, it’s shameful! You make me sick, you filthy fag! Can’t you get that twiggy four-eyed freak to satisfy your bodily cravings-“  </p><p>“Hennix shut the fuck up!” Gladio was seeing red.</p><p>A strident chuckle. “I suppose you’d just enjoy it if we gave you a little lesson then.”</p><p>Before he could register it, two arms grabbed Gladio from behind. Hennix, in front of him already, made to punch him swiftly in the face.</p><p>Gladio was better than that, ducking under his outstretched arm, only to be pulled by the two brutes at his back.  </p><p>Despite the disadvantage, Gladio held himself as well as he could. Ripping out from the restraints of the two behind him, he ducked another ill-timed punch, and sent one of the offenders sprawling.  </p><p>Hennix, reeling from his wide blow, received a kick in the gut as Gladio spun around to avoid a third assailant at his right.</p><p>Gladio knew his break would not hold out and made a desperate dash to the door.</p><p>Only to be shoved aside by the last attacker, who was hiding in the shadow of the lockers. Before he could recover, there were hands all over his body, pushing him to the floor.<br/>
He crashed his head into the bench, as he desperately fought off the incoming assaults. The bullies had him pinned under the bench. He could barely move. Before he knew it Hennix was on top of him smashing a hard fist into his face. </p><p>“Now then, I think this is only fair.” He grabbed Gladio by his hair and slammed it into the ground. </p><p>A cacophony of laughter engulfed Gladio as he felt his head spinning from the blow.</p><p>With Hennix straddling his body, fingers clawed in Gladio’s short hair, he could barely tell what was happening. Thannis meanwhile started kicking him in the shoulder.<br/>
Gladio urgently tried to shake the assailants off of him. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he caught one of them with a phone out…</p><p>Hennix leaned down so that their faces were centimeters apart. “Is this giving you bad thoughts Gladiolus?” He spat right in Gladio’s face and then moved aside, just as the other started in with the kicking.</p><p>Gladio, now free of the bulk was now helpless under the torrent of gym shoes jolting every inch of his body. He curled in on himself to shield from the worst of it. With his eyes closed he startled at the appearance of sudden wetness. </p><p>Torvis was pouring some kind of blue energy drink on him while the other roared with laughter.</p><p>“S-stop-“ Gladio couldn’t form words as thick blood spilled from his mouth. It made the boys laugh harder.</p><p>Suddenly he was straddled again, this time by Evin, the smallest of the group. Shocked, Gladio felt razor like pinpricks on his arms, and found the boy digging his fingernails into his flesh. Like animal claws. Gladio yelled in surprise. The nails made their way to his face, and then his scalp. Evin cruelly brought his razor-sharp nails in a raking line across Gladio’s scalp. Gladio could hardly keep his cries in. </p><p>Frantically, Gladio remembered his gym bag, and sought blindly for it, somewhere at the edge of the lockers. If he could just get his phone.. call Cor.. his father.</p><p>A sneaker slammed itself on his outstretched hand, and Gladio felt bones break as he choked on his agony. He tried to move his hand but to no avail.</p><p>Feeling something spill down his temple, now sticky sweet with blood and power-drink, he barely registered as two of the bullies grabbed his chest and forced his arms apart. </p><p>Hennix drove his knee straight into Gladio’s solar plexus. This time the pained grunt that escaped him had no other choice. </p><p>“Hold him down,” Hennix. Cruel, twisted Hennix.</p><p>“Hennix, s-stop.. why are you d-doing this?” Gladio couldn’t shake the tremor in his voice. The pain was getting to him.</p><p>“To prove a point you inbred beast.” Another kick.</p><p>“Agghh!” Gladio was panting hard.</p><p>“You think you’re stronger than the rest of us-“ <i>Slam!</i> Another kick, this time to Gladio’s face.</p><p>“No more prancing around like a god!” Another kick, and Gladio was seeing stars. He could barely stay conscious.</p><p>“Hold his arm out-“ Hennix ordered his lackey. Gladio could do nothing as his right arm was pulled taut. He didn’t know what was happening, but his stomach filled with dread.<br/>
The only warning he had was Hennix raising his leg before-</p><p>“AGGHHHHHH!” Gladio <i>screamed</i> as Hennix drove his foot into Gladio’s outstretched arm. </p><p>Bones cracked. His arm fell lifeless against the lockers. And Gladio rode the white hot agony with tears in his eyes, screaming violently. He lost all sense of understanding. There was still movement around him. Torvis pouring another energy drink over his writhing form, while the others spat laughter. </p><p>“It’s what you deserve, cocksucker.”</p><p>With a final kick of his overpriced gym sneakers, Hennix and his crew left Gladio. Alone. On the floor of the locker room. Still shaking and beyond the realm of pain. </p><p>Gladio let loose a sob that he’d been suppressing. He couldn’t bring himself to look at his ruined arm, but when he did, bile nearly choked him.<br/>
His right arm hung in a way that was just wrong. White shards poked from the elbow, and with a gentle probe, Gladio nearly passed out on the spot.</p><p>Not good. <i>So</i> not good. </p><p> </p><p>He painstakingly made to crawl over to his fallen bag. He had to get his phone. Get somebody to help, but his strength was failing. Pulling the bag toward him, he reached in and felt broken glass. One of the bastards must have stomped on his phone. <i>Fuck.</i></p><p>He needed to call someone, anyone! But his phone wouldn’t turn on. He needed help. Now. He was fading fast.</p><p>Without thinking he pulled his arm out to brace himself on the floor and put just enough pressure to- <i>Gods! Fuck!</i> His vision blurred, edges fading to black, and Gladio faceplanted on the cold concrete floor, alone and bleeding, with no one coming for help. </p><p> </p><p>So much for friendly rivalry. </p><p> </p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nyx finds Gladio after he's been attacked, and waits with the poor kid until help arrives</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In which a kind dumbass Nyx gives Gladio some comfort until he can get him help~ second chapter :) Idk how many I'll do.. ? let's just see where this goes...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>-</p><p>Nyx wouldn’t have found him if he wasn’t such a gods-damn overachiever.</p><p>The Glaive decided to get in some training early before the group session planned that day. And early meant 5 in the morning for Nyx. On a bad day.</p><p>Having made his way to the locker room to change, that’s when he found the kid. More like, almost tripped over him and yelped with little dignity.</p><p>“Hey, Gods! What the-“ Looking down, Nyx nearly started at the scene before him. A bloody and bruised figure, sprawled on his stomach in a pool of half-congealed blood.</p><p>“Fucking hell, you alright kid?”</p><p>The body at his feet made no movement. Nyx bent down to turn him over and realized he recognized him. Amicitia’s kid. Tall, built like nothing else. Handsome boy. He’d seen him around a few times, and from what he could remember the kid had talent. Well, he did <em>not</em> look good this time. Folded in on himself, twisted in a violent way. He couldn’t tell how long the boy had been left like this.</p><p>Having hauled the kid on his back, Nyx recoiled at what he saw. Damn, the kid took a <em>beating</em>.</p><p>What the hell was his name? Something..floral.. <em>Geranium</em>.. something..? Nyx couldn’t remember.</p><p>Blood coated the kid’s young face. Nyx saw wounds that looked like claw marks..? What the <em>fuck</em> happened here?</p><p>“Hey, kid. Wake up,” Nyx shook him slightly. How long had he been there, unconscious? Slowly Amicitia started coming around.</p><p>“Amicitia, can you hear me?” Amber eyes blinked sluggishly up at Nyx, fever bright and confused.</p><p>“Uuunhh,” the boy moaned as Nyx cupped his head, reassuring him.</p><p>“Hey.. uh.. <em>Gardenia</em>..?.. you all there?” <em>Astrals</em>, what was his fucking name!?</p><p>“H-h..wha-?” Nyx made to steady the kid and try to sit him upright.</p><p>Well that triggered something and the boy screamed desperately, nearly shocking Nyx off his feet.</p><p>“Astrals, kid, I’m sorry! Gods, just- just don’t move, and tell me what’s wrong.”</p><p>What the hell had this kid gotten himself into?</p><p>Amicitia choked on his violent outburst, and <em>damn</em> Nyx felt terrible.</p><p>From what Nyx could recall the kid had a solid reputation. As Clarus’s son, he’d be hard pressed to slip up. And from what he’d gleaned about him, the boy was no trouble maker. Which only incensed him further. Who could’ve done this to the prince’s shield? To the king’s shield’s son..?</p><p>“It’s- <em>gods</em>- my..m-my.. <em>fuck</em>.. my arm’s b-broken..” Amicitia could barely form words.</p><p>Nyx looked down and saw that, <em>fuck</em>- the kid’s arm was more than broken. More like split in <em>half</em>. Ivory bone speared up through the gory vestiges of his forearm. A slow, but steady drip confirmed that the kid had been bleeding out. Probably for <em>hours</em>.</p><p>“Fuck, kid” Nyx was less than eloquent “What happened here?”</p><p>“Wa-was nothing… just a little.. d-disagreemt..” thick red saliva pooled in the kid’s mouth, stunting his words.</p><p>“This looks like a little more than a godsdamn disagreement, Amicitia!” Nyx didn’t know if the kid was stupid or just delirious.</p><p>“S’fine.. I just need.. to call.. someone..”</p><p>“Fuck! <em>Idiot</em>!” Nyx was kicking himself for not thinking quicker. He pulled out his phone, but Amicitia tried to grab it.</p><p>“N-not.. my dad.. please,” he paused to spit blood. “C-cor… call Cor..” A hacking cough alerted Nyx that there may have been some internal injuries the kid was hiding.</p><p>“Alright, Gardenia, just hang tight. I’ll get you some help” With that Nyx speed-dialed the Marshal’s number, hoping the early hour wouldn’t deter him from answering.</p><p>Ever-diligent, he answered on the second ring.</p><p>“Ulric, you better have a damn good reason for calling me at this time.”</p><p>“We have a – uhhh… <em>situation</em>.. down at the training hall, sir.”</p><p>“What’s the matter?” Now Cor was alert.</p><p>“It’s Amicitia’s kid, sir. He looks like he’s been beaten.”</p><p>“What?!” Nyx held the phone from his ear at the Marshal’s shout.</p><p>“Is he- give me the details, Ulric.”</p><p>“He doesn’t look god sir. Broken arm like I’ve never seen. Bruises, cuts, the whole nine.”</p><p>As he ticked off Amicitia’s prognosis, the kid stirred behind him.</p><p>“I’m alright Cor,” The kid tried to speak up, but barely had any energy.</p><p>“Is that him?” Cor in his ear again “Tell him I’m on my way, and to hang tight. He’s a good kid, Ulric. <em>Fuck</em>! How could this have happened..” Cor trailed off, and the two cut the convo as Cor was already on his way.</p><p>“Hang in there Gardenia, the Marshal’s on his way.”</p><p>A choking sound startled Nyx into panic, but the noise issuing out of the kid’s bloody lips was something like.. a giggle..?</p><p>“That’s n-not my..fuckin’ name.. Ulric..”</p><p><em>Astrals</em>, the kid was laughing at him. </p><p>“I’m sorry, kid...” Hells, even Nyx couldn’t keep the chuckle out of his voice.</p><p>“I-it’s.. Gladiolus.. sir”</p><p>“Right. Sorry <em>Gladiolus</em>. We’re gonna get you to a hospital soon kid, just hold tight.” </p><p>“M-my dad… gods.. I’m so embarrassed..”</p><p>“Nothin’ to be ashamed of Gladiolus. You mind telling me what really happened here?”</p><p>He had moved behind the kid to try to prop him up better. Keep him conscious. But from this vantage, he could feel waves of fever rolling off of him.</p><p>A tremor wracked the poor kid’s body and he couldn't keep from crying out.</p><p>“Shhh..” Nyx wasn’t the most comforting type, but he gently started carding through the kid’s dark hair in an effort to calm him. “You’re alright kid.”</p><p>Besides the congealed blood clinging to Amicitia’s half-shaved scalp, there was something blue and sticky coating the kid’s skin. He looked further and saw that Gladiolus’s white training stop was stained red and blue, a tapestry of gore.</p><p>“I- I don’t know what to s-say…” Amicitia sounded near hysterical “It all happened so-fast.. I don’t know..”</p><p>“I wanna know who did this to you Gladiolus.” Nyx knew that a situation the serious couldn’t go unpunished.</p><p>“It’s-n-no, no big deal.. r-really.. I don’t wanna… let<em>.. </em>my dad<em>… N-noct</em>…”</p><p>“Is that was this is about? Your duty to the prince? Damn, kid. You can’t be invincible. I know that more than anyone. If some fuckers came in here and attacked you for no godsdamned reason, its not your fucking fault, kid! It’s a threat to the Citadel, to <em>Noctis</em>, to let this blow over”</p><p>Gladiolus shivered violently, and Nyx shed his zip-up to try to cover him. Where the fuck was Cor?</p><p>“Gods. I’m sorry, Amicitia. This shouldn’t happen to anyone.  And it definitely shouldn’t happen again, don’t you think?”</p><p>“N-no.. you-you’re right, Ulric… I know” A tremor punctuated his resolve.</p><p>A banging brought both heads up, and with little else, Cor Leonis barreled through the locker room.</p><p>“Gladio! Fucking hell!” He was on his knees next to the kid in a matter of seconds.</p><p>Nyx with his hands still in Gladiolus’s hair, stepped aside as the Marshal examined the boy’s broken body.</p><p>“C-cor.. it’s.. fine.” Gladiolus tried to shake of Cor’s scrutiny.</p><p>“Like hell!” Cor asserted. “You’re father’s gonna tear the rest of his hair out over this-“</p><p>“N-no.. please.. just don’t tell my dad-”</p><p>“Kid. Your father’s been worried sick since you didn’t come home last night. He’s meeting us at the hospital.”</p><p>Gladiolus’s upper lip trembled, but he held fast to his waning strength.</p><p>Finally Cor relinquished his probing hands and let the paramedics through. Nyx backed further into the lockers, now suddenly feeling like the odd man out.</p><p>When they tried to shift Gladiolus onto the stretcher, the kid let out a sharp cry.</p><p>“Bind his arm first! Astrals!”</p><p>“S-sorry sir!”</p><p>Amicitia was sobbing now. Damn, Nyx felt bad for the kid. That arm was not looking salvageable at this point.</p><p>“Cor! P-please… my arm..” unbridled tears rolled down Gladiolus’s face “D-don’t let me lose my arm!”</p><p>“Workin on it kid.” Cor, gently as he could, held his arm as the paramedics braced it. It still didn’t stop the kid from screaming at the jolting.</p><p>“Hold him down Nyx!”</p><p>With that, Nyx jumped in and firmly pushed his hands on the boy’s heaving shoulders.</p><p>“Shhh. Hang in there. It’ll be alright soon.” Tell that to the boy writhing in violent agony.</p><p>With Amicitia secured on the stretcher, the kid gave out on his fight with consciousness, head swinging sickly as they lifted him out.</p><p>A clap on his shoulder startled Nyx back to reality.</p><p>“Thanks, Ulric. I’ll take it from here now.” Cor looked weary.</p><p>“It was nothing, Marshal. Poor kid..” Nyx gave a sad smile as the two made their way to the ambulance outside. “He wouldn’t tell me what the fuck happened.”</p><p>“I think I know…”Cor trailed off.</p><p>“A beating like that’s gonna take a while to recover from. I hope the repercussions are severe.”</p><p>“Undoubtedly.”   </p><p>Amicitia was secured in the van, and Cor made to follow.</p><p>“Ulric, how ‘bout you take over today’s training. I’ll look after the kid and we can sort this mess out.”</p><p>“No problem, sir”</p><p>“He’s a good kid… Don’t let word get out about this, alright?”</p><p>“Yes, sir. You’ll tell me about that arm of his?”</p><p>“I really hope we can avoid amputation-“ Cor gave a pitying look as he joined the boy in the ambulance.</p><p>“Take care, Marshal.”</p><p>With that Nyx withdrew as the ambulance took off for the Citadel hospital. </p><p>Damn, he only had about an hour to plan a training assembly…</p><p>He walked back to the gym and smirked at the splash of flowers in the planters that lined the path.</p><p><em>Gardenia</em>. Hah! What a fucking asshole…</p><p><em>Astrals</em>. What a day…</p><p>Not exactly the start he had planned for his early morning.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clarus and Cor look after Gladio in the hospital. But will Gladio's arm really be alright?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kind of a filler chapter. Anything medical I bring up with be straight from google folks. Let's count how many times Cor puts his hand on someone's shoulder lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Clarus Amicitia prided himself on being prompt, deliberate, and most of all respectable.</p><p>Today he was none of those things.</p><p>When his teenage son failed to come home last night, Clarus grew increasingly concerned. They boy never rebelled against his curfew before. A phone call with Cor at the crack of dawn confirmed that, alas, the boy had no fault in the matter. The news set Clarus into a frenzy at the thought of his son being attacked. <em>Gods</em>…</p><p>Now, with alarm and lack of sleep fueling him, he made quite the scene storming through the hospital halls in search of his ailing son.</p><p>Having little remaining propriety, he virtually clobbered into the nearest bystander before realizing it was the Marshal.  </p><p>“<em>Heavens</em>, Cor. I’m sorry,” Clarus wouldn’t admit the shortness in his own breath.</p><p>“Take it easy, Clarus.” Cor laid a hand on his friend’s shoulder.</p><p>“H-how.. is he.. Gladiolus.. is he-“ <em>Astrals</em>, he had to control himself.</p><p>“We only just arrived. They took Gladio into surgery right away. His arm-“ Cor trailed off.</p><p>“Cor, is my son alright?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Clarus. He’ll pull through. That’s a strong kid you got there.”</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>. I’ve just been working myself into a mess. Do you know what happened? On the phone you didn’t say-“</p><p>“Hell, sir. Kid didn’t <em>want</em> to say. But I have my suspicions. That was a little more than roughhousing. Kid’s arm is… <em>fuck</em>.. it didn’t look good.”</p><p>“If you don’t mind me, I’m going to find a doctor to have a word with..” With that Clarus excused himself from his friend, and made to find any news on the condition of Gladiolus. Trying as hard as he could to stifle the building panic in his gut.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The first thing Gladio noticed was that he felt cold. Cold and fuzzy…</p><p>There was a kind of buzzing in his head that he didn’t know if he was imagining or not, but it wouldn’t stop once he noticed it was there.  </p><p>Eventually the buzzing evolved into something like words. People taking, sounding like a bad transmission on an old radio.</p><p>Gladio could hardly make out a thing. But still, the voices at least let him find some kinda grip in this in-between-conscious state.</p><p>The buzzing started sound like yelling. That wasn’t pleasant.</p><p>“Well what the hell are we supposed to do about this, then?”</p><p>An indistinguishable drone.</p><p>“He’s my son, godsdammit… he’s supposed to be joining the Guard in a few months-“</p><p>“And he still may, sir. It’ll just take a bit of time-“</p><p>“A shield needs his arm, godsdammit! Surely there must be something else-“</p><p>Gladio shifted uncomfortably, still unsure if he could tell what was corporeal or not.</p><p>The buzzing was making his head hurt all the more.</p><p>And messing with his memory. What the hell happened to him? And that voice.. sounded like.. his father..?</p><p>Without effort, he slipped back into oblivion.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The second time he woke, the voices were more decipherable, despite being softer. Hushed.</p><p>“Shhh, Noctis. Gladiolus needs his rest, son.”</p><p>“But dad- will he be alright?”</p><p>“Yes, son. He just needs sleep. And sleep needs quiet.”</p><p>“Does this mean I don’t have to do training today-“</p><p>Gladio slipped under again.     </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>When he woke up legitimately, he wished he hadn’t.</p><p>Cracks of pain, only slightly muffled by anesthetics, wracked his still weak form. A blink of his eyes revealed a blurry picture of a hospital room, stark white and somber.</p><p>His dry throat inhibited words, so “<em>ughhnngnn </em>”, or something like it, was all he could muster.</p><p>A gentle hand on his left shoulder alerted him to the presence of company.</p><p>“Stay still, son. It’s alright.”</p><p>“D-da- dad?” he croaked out.</p><p>“Shhhh, let me see if I can get you some water.”</p><p>His father looked pale and tired. Gladio couldn’t discern how long he’d been out. <em>Fuck</em>.. how long ago did Ulric find him on that locker room floor..? Everything was still a bit fuzzy. A cup under his lips pulled him back a bit.</p><p>“Dad?” after hesitant sips of the lukewarm water, Gladio found he could talk a bit easier. “I-I.. I’m sorry.. dad..”</p><p>“No, son,” Gladio was a bit startled at his father’s sudden austere tone. “You have nothing to apologize for.”</p><p>“Dad..I-I…”  Gladio didn’t want to look his father in the eyes.</p><p>A temporary distraction meant he didn’t have to quite just yet.</p><p>A knock at the door signaled the arrival of Cor into the tiny hospital room.</p><p>“Gladio, you’re awake.” Cor was surprised.</p><p>“Cor..” Gladio, suddenly embarrassed, didn’t know if he should bring up what happened. “I… thanks... for… you know..”</p><p>“I’m just glad to see you’re awake, kid. We didn’t expect you so soon. The doctor’s said the surgery might take a lot outta you.”</p><p>“Surgery?-“ Gladio felt self-conscious. Both Cor and his father made harried looks, maintaining rather strained attempts at looking calm.  </p><p>Panicking slightly, Gladio took stock of the pains he felt. A woozy head, stinging up his scalp, bruised, maybe cracked ribs, and where his right arm was… numbness.</p><p> If he didn’t look down at it and cradle it with his other arm, he would’ve thought it gone. But thankfully, it was still there.</p><p>He just didn’t feel it.</p><p>“My arm-“ He couldn’t finish the thought.</p><p>Cor took a step towards him, and even though he wore a smile, it was worried.</p><p>“They managed to set the break pretty easily..”</p><p>“…but? What is it you’re not telling me?” Gladio tried to swallow back the panic rising in his throat.</p><p>“The nerve in your upper arm… It took quite the hit. Doctor said that it might be a hard time fixin-“</p><p>“What?! W-what do you mean-“</p><p>“Clam down, kid! They’re still discussing treatment plans.”</p><p>Gladio noticed his father hadn’t said a word on the matter. In fact he was just bitterly avoiding his son altogether.</p><p>“So what does this mean? My training- I… what about…” His head was spinning.</p><p>“Nothing’s confirmed yet. We’re gonna get the best treatment we can. For now, just hang tight. You need rest kid.” Cor gave him a comforting look. One that turned serious without warning.</p><p>“Gladio,” Cor was now at his bedside, resting a sturdy hand on his good arm. “You need to tell us what happened, son.”</p><p>Gladio knew this was coming. He still wasn’t prepared to relive his whole embarrassing ordeal, especially in front of his father. He couldn’t even tell Ulric, and he’d practically sobbed in front of him. Another thing to be mortified about..</p><p>“I don’t.. I don’t wanna… talk about it.” was what he settled with. Shamefully, he ducked his head.</p><p>“Gladiolus! Please!” His father was next to Cor now. “You dishonor yourself. I swear to you there is nothing to be ashamed of, my boy”</p><p>It didn’t feel like that to Gladio. In fact, his face was starting to heat up and he was ashamed to find there were tears building in his eyes.  </p><p>‘I- <em>please</em>… I can’t!”</p><p>“Gladio,” Cor, stern as ever. “If it was those boys… You need to tell me, kid. I’ll handle the ramifications.”</p><p>Gladio wouldn’t look up at his father and mentor. The shame was eating at him.</p><p>“I…” <em>Fuck</em>. His head felt heavy. Without realizing it he’d slumped against the pillow, nearly falling to sleep right there.</p><p>“Let him rest, Clarus. The kid’s been through a lot.” Unexpectedly, Cor conceded.</p><p>“Gladio, we will finish this conversation. And when we do just know that I am proud of you no matter what.”</p><p>His dad cupped Gladio’s head and settled him more comfortably on the pillow. Resolutely, Gladio refused to think about his mangled arm. He just had to trust that Cor was telling the truth.</p><p>“Shhh, son. You’re ok now. You had me so worried you know.” It was rare to find his father, tour-de-force that he was, in such a gentle mood. But Clarus could be surprisingly tender. It reminded Gladio of when he was a kid. His father’s strong fingers brushing back his hair. Gladio always like when someone played with his hair..</p><p> </p><p>Sedately, he let his father’s soft whispers lull him back to sleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ignis and Noct try to give Gladio some company. Only it backfires...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another short chapter... I think maybe one ore two more... we'll see :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>It turned out Cor was telling the truth about his arm. Just not the full truth.</p><p>And to soften the blow they had Ignis come and break the news to him.</p><p>Gladio woke the next morning, or what he presumed to be, to find his bespectacled friend sitting in the chair next to him, reading absentmindedly.</p><p>The adviser gave Gladio a detailed list of medical information about his injuries, most of which went over his head, but the bit about his arm made him sit up.</p><p>“There was extensive radial nerve damage,” his friend winced in sympathy. “I’m afraid your options may be a bit limited.”</p><p>“But they can fix it right? I mean, I’ll be able to use it properly.. right?” Gladio was trying to sit himself up in the bed, and failing miserably.</p><p>“Be calm, nothing’s set in stone yet,” the adviser moved to place a hand behind Gladio’s back, settling him more comfortably.</p><p><em>Astrals</em>. He still felt like complete shit. But thinking about the incident was even worse. Embarrassment gnawed at him.</p><p>“The break in your arm was severe, I’m sorry to say. While the doctor’s managed to set the bone, the nerve itself took heavy damage. I’m afraid, without surgery, you’ll likely not gain the full access of your arm…”</p><p>In that moment Gladio couldn’t breathe.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p> He had to calm down. It couldn’t be that bad, right? There was still the surgery.. <em>astrals</em>… he was supposed to be initiated into the Guard in just a few months…. He would be better by then… right?</p><p>“Iggy… I-I…” panic shook his voice.</p><p>“Listen, Gladio. In some cases, a doctor may be able to sew the nerve back together. But…. The discussion I had with your’s lead me to believe an alternative measure may be necessary. Given the extensive damage, they recommend a nerve transfer.”</p><p>“Nerve.. transfer..?” Gladio was still processing the idea that his arm wouldn’t be fixed without surgery. That he might not make it into the Guard.. become Noct’s permanent Shield…</p><p>“It’s nothing so dramatic. The operation would involve replacing the nonworking nerve with a working one from elsewhere in the body. Given your resilience.. the doctor’s estimate a 2 month recovery period.”</p><p>Ignis let out a breath he had been suppressing for his little speech.</p><p>It was clear that he didn’t relish being the deliverer of bad news, and on top of that, was significantly worried for his friend.</p><p>Gladio, whose building anxiety wouldn’t abate, concealed it with a strained smile.</p><p>“Iggy… thanks.. for telling me all this….I just wish… astrals, <em>two months</em>?”</p><p>“Gladio, knowing you, your recovery will be swift and spirited.” Ignis met Gladio’s smile with his own, but then looked down in apparent discomfort.</p><p>“Gladio… I spoke with the Marshal… about your reservations....” Ignis lamented “My friend, I’m here for whatever you have to say. I promise there will be no judgment on my part, aside from my unwavering pride in your character.”</p><p>“Damn, Iggy… that was… <em>eloquent</em>.” But Gladio appreciated the sentiment.</p><p>“Gladiolus, whoever attacked you needs reprimanding. I-I… I mean look at you..” Gladio was startled to find his friend so shaken. Ignis took a nervous hand and ran along Gladio’s scalp, adjusting the hair. <em>Fuck</em>. It was still sticky blue with that power drink. He needed a fucking shower…</p><p>“Gladio, you’ve had me worried sick!” Ignis was rare to show such emotion.</p><p>Gladio appreciated him all the more for it. But shame still ate at him. He couldn’t bring himself to face that he, strong and unstoppable Gladio Amicitia, was taken down my some punk-ass bullies…</p><p>Before he could even address the matter, there was a commotion in the hall.</p><p>“I just wanna see him… dad said it was alright.. we came yesterday..”</p><p>Before he knew it the door swung open, and the young prince entered, a retainer at his heels.</p><p>“Prince Noctis, are you sure your father said-“</p><p>“It’s fine… now gimme a moment with my friend please… astrals’ sake.” an indignant huff.</p><p>Hah! Little punk…</p><p>With the retainer backing up back into the hall, Noctis made his way to Gladio’s bed and just plopped his head down on it.</p><p>“You still look like shit, I see” At 14, the young prince had picked up a snarky attitude.</p><p>Gladio just scoffed. “You’re one to talk, kid. Those still your pajamas?” Maybe that’s why Noct’s guard seemed frantic. The kid was wearing <em>Kenny the Crow</em> pants in the hospital! Gladio had to laugh.</p><p>“Hey! And here I was all worried about you..” Noct tried to hide a blush.</p><p>“Easy, kid. I’m fine.”</p><p>“You didn’t look fine yesterday. Dad took me to see you and you were all blaaaghh” Noct waggled his hands and pulled a face. Gladio didn’t know what that was supposed to diagnose him with.</p><p>“Anyway, Dad said I have to have my training sessions with Cor now that you’re hurt so you better get the fuck outta here quick, or Cor’s gonna make me Voretooth food..” The kid shuddered in his reverie.</p><p>Gladio made eye-contact with Ignis. The unspoken <em>two months</em> passing in their gaze.</p><p>“I’ll be fine kid. And hell, if getting better sooner means me getting to see you get your ass signed-sealed-delivered by Cor the Immortal, I’m fuckin' outta here.”</p><p>“Hey! Not fair!” Noct shoved playfully at his Shield. Unfortunately, the movement sent Gladio’s bad arm into the bedframe.</p><p>“Agghh – <em>fuucck</em>…” Gladio winced through his teeth. The thing was radiating tendrils of pain up to his shoulder blade.</p><p>“Fuck, Gladdy! I’m sorry.. didn’t mean to-“</p><p>“Its.. fine.. Noct.. just a sec..” Gladio calmed as best as he could. Deep breaths made the aching tolerable.  </p><p>“Noctis, maybe it’s best if I take you for some studying-“</p><p>“Fuck no, Specs! I’ll be good, I promise.. I just wanted to hang with Gladio! <em>Please</em> no studying!”</p><p>The absolute desperation in the kid’s voice made Gladio burst out laughing. Which pulled at his cracked ribs, but fuck, he was already in pain anyway.</p><p>“That says something about your lessons, Iggy. That Noct would rather spend his time bedsitting a cripple than study with you!” Gladio winked at Ignis.</p><p>“You’re not a cripple yet, Gladio. Just wait til I’m strong enough to take you down!” Noct sneered with glee.</p><p>But it was sobering to Gladio, who promptly dropped his smile. <em>"He probably craves that cripple boy’s body-“  </em>He pictured Hennix’s cruel face, felt the weight on his chest, the raucous laughter of his tormentors. <em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>“Hey.. Gladdy.. you alright..?” Noct peered up at him with concern.</p><p>“Yeah… fine.. just a little dizzy still..”</p><p>“If you say so.. Anyway, dad says I have to do <em>double training</em> with Cor this week! And apparently he thinks I should practice with the guard trainees! It was bad enough having one-on-ones with you, Gladio, but I can’t handle a horde of sweaty gym-junkies comin’ after me!!”</p><p>
  <em>Hands clawing at his body. Kicking from all directions as he tried to curl in on himself….. It’s what you deserve, cocksucker..</em>
</p><p>“Gladio?” Ignis’s hand on shoulder, but he turned and saw <em>Hennix</em>, white teeth and pompous haircut.</p><p>Gladio shook away, and tried to sink into the pillows. He could barely breathe.</p><p>“Hey, Iggy.. what’s wrong with him?”</p><p>Gladio fought his growing anxiety. “Noct.. I’m sorry.. I’m fine..just tired..” His voice sounded foreign.</p><p>“You sure? Hey.. what’s that you got in your hair anyway…” Noct reached for Gladio’s hairline, and the Shield recoiled.</p><p>
  <em>Evin’s cruel fingernails, twisting the skin of his scalp. Wetness suddenly saturating his clothes, his face. He couldn’t move as they pulled his arms apart.</em>
</p><p>He hadn’t noticed moving, but when he opened his eyes again it was to meet the shocked eyes of the advisor.</p><p>“Gladio, please, stay in bed.. I don’t think it’s best to move-“</p><p>Gladio had his good arm wrapped around the railing of the bed, desperate to move.. to escape.</p><p>He didn’t even remember doing that.</p><p>“I-I… I just need some air..” <em>Fuck</em>. He couldn’t breathe. And now he was shaking.</p><p>“Gladio, I think you’re unwell… shall I call for a nurse…?”</p><p>“No, Iggy… I just… need to <em>move</em>..”</p><p>He shook off Ignis’s worried hands and pulled his legs over the bar, landing on the cold linoleum.</p><p>He was realized for the first time that he was bare-chested, gauze wrapped around his middle. And at his side, his arm.. limp... <em>broken</em>...</p><p>Standing probably wasn’t the best thing he could do. Dizziness swarmed him and he found it even harder to catch his breath. He just needed to get way.. get away from.. <em>Is this giving you bad thoughts Gladiolus?</em>.... <em>fuck!</em>.. he was losing it.</p><p>“Iggy what’s wrong with him?” Noct sounded close to tears.</p><p>“Gladiolus, please! You must sit back down -“</p><p>“I’m fine.. I j-just.. need air..”</p><p>Before he could help it, Gladio crashed to the floor. Ignis already had his arms wrapped around him, attempting to subdue the fall.</p><p>But Gladio’s bad arm connected with the cold tiles and he… <em>his arm fell lifeless against the lockers…. he rode the white hot agony with tears in his eyes, screaming violently…. Torvis pouring another energy drink over his writhing form, while the others spat laughter….</em></p><p>“AAAGGHH!” Screaming as if from underwater. Was that really him? He was losing his grip on reality…</p><p>“Iggy!! What do we do?!!” Noct was definitely crying now.</p><p>“Noctis, go get a doctor..”</p><p>“No!” Gladio pulled back. “N-no please.. it’s fine.. I’m fine..” Astrals, he still couldn’t <em>breathe!</em></p><p>“N-no.. please.. just… don’t.." <em>Hennix smiling with cold, white teeth</em>.. "..please <em>stop</em>... don't..hurt me.. anymore..” <em>Fuck</em>. He was crying now too.</p><p>“Gladiolus, you’re having a panic attack.” Ignis, always rational. “Noct, get a doctor! Now!”</p><p>With that, Gladio saw the prince sprinting from the room.</p><p>But he couldn’t calm down. Couldn’t <em>focus</em>. Couldn’t tell if it was Iggy, his friend.. or <em>Hennix</em> that sick <em>fucking bastard</em>…</p><p>He cried out involuntarily.</p><p>“Gladio, calm now. <em>Deep breaths</em>. Follow my lead. Deeeep breaths.” Ignis was coaching him out of what was becoming one of the worst panic attacks he’d ever had.</p><p>He still couldn’t find enough air. And what was more humiliating was his lack of control of his emotions.</p><p>Without helping it, he grabbed Ignis, and shoved his face into his shoulder, letting lose a sob.</p><p>“It’s ok, Gladio… you’re ok..”</p><p>But was he though? <em>Was he really</em>.</p><p>“I-I… I’m s-sorry Iggy!” He was a fucking mess, shaking and scared. “I-I… please d-don’t… h-hurt me…”</p><p> “No one’s hurting you Gladiolus. Not anymore. You’re safe now.”</p><p> </p><p>Noctis returned with a nurse to find the two in a huddle on the floor. Gladio still sobbing. He was beyond himself at this point.</p><p>He was still trying to let Ignis calm him out of it. But in the back of his mind…. <em>failure…. weak… </em></p><p>
  <em>cocksucker…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You think you’re stronger than the rest of us?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> He felt a needle in his arm and then nothing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gladio attempts recovery.. but is his mind ready to heal?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bit of a trigger warning on this one... things get a little messy... probably one more chapter to go :) pooor gladdy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p><p> </p><p>In the end he told Cor everything. How the five boys cornered him in the locker room, how he tried to avoid violence, but to no avail. How he should have done better…</p><p>The Marshal took it all with no disapproval, and compensated Gladio with a smile and a promise for retribution.</p><p>And Gladio smiled back. But was utterly sick inside.</p><p>It was a day after his episode. He was still completely mortified. Shame clung to him like poisonous barbs. Digging whenever he remembered.</p><p>Crying on the hospital floor. Shattered.  </p><p> </p><p>They finally let him shower.</p><p>His reflection in the mirror nearly set him off again. Crusted scabs raked his hairline. Dark shadows making his eyes burn like amber. But there was no real spark in them. Just cold glass. He dragged a hand up his face, feeling sticky, filthy… worthless.</p><p>He let the water from the shower run away his tears.</p><p>He was so fucking <em>useless</em>.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Following his panic attack, the doctor’s avoided any intervention for the most part. They treated him like he would set off at the slightest things. He’d tried to bring up the surgery, but they told him it was best to wait until he was feeling a bit better. That certainly didn’t help…</p><p>And neither did the pitying looks his father was giving him.</p><p>Since the episode, he treated his son like he was made of glass. His son, the Prince’s Shield. Like he wasn’t worthy of his respect anymore. Like he wasn’t worthy of his duty…</p><p>Gladio couldn’t take it anymore. It was bad enough sobbing in front of Ignis, scaring Noct. He was losing his dignity, his sense of self.</p><p><em>Astrals</em>. He was better than this.</p><p> </p><p>After his private meltdown in the shower, he stared at his reflection once more.</p><p>With most of the grime gone, he was still a sorry sight. But he managed to force his face into something more vigorous. With more spirit. Even though it was just a façade.</p><p>And he smiled when his friends arrived to see him again.</p><p>Made jokes at his own expense.</p><p>Ignored the memory of the panic attack that lingered on their faces.</p><p>Ignored his father when he suggested his son seek therapy…</p><p>Forced the doctor’s to let him get the surgery as soon as possible.</p><p> </p><p>…And shut down the side of him, that beaten, weak, <em>pathetic</em> side, so that he wouldn’t have to look like that again. Wouldn’t be anything less than he was supposed to be. A Shield of the Crown. Strong, Unyielding. <em>Unbreakable</em>.  </p><p>A couple of bullies couldn’t take that from him. He was better than that. Right?</p><p>He better be…</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>It turned out the surgery was a lot less scary than he was anticipating, but he would still have to wait to regain the strength of his arm.</p><p>The doctor’s made him do physical therapy. It was no problem for him. In fact, it gave him a goal. Gain his strength back. Become Noct’s Shield. Endure.</p><p>He heard from Ignis that the Marshal discharged the five that attacked him from the Guard. It was a disgrace upon the names of their families, and the sentence enforced that the boys would never be welcome in the Crown’s service again.</p><p>Gladio pretended he was happy. Thanked Ignis for telling him.</p><p>Laughed it off.</p><p>But at night, when he could barely sleep with the pain from his arm, he saw their faces…. arrogant… cruel…  </p><p>No penalty could erase that.</p><p> </p><p>He tried hard to focus on his recovery.</p><p>He met with Cor again at his father’s behest, after the surgery. They didn’t train, just talked. Or mostly Cor talked. Trying to get Gladio to feel good about himself again. And Gladio let him. Or let him think he did. He didn’t really feel like talking with Cor anymore…</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>It was a month after the incident, and Gladio was pushing himself too hard.</p><p>The doctor’s warned him to take it easy. Too much strain and his arm might not heal properly.</p><p>But it was all he had. He needed this. Needed to be better.. be the <em>best</em> again.. the strongest..</p><p> </p><p>….<em>you think you’re stronger than the rest of us?</em></p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t beat the memories away, yet.</p><p>He had to get <em>strong</em> enough.</p><p>Gladio’s mind kept replaying images of him… bleeding out on the floor… crying into the shoulders’ of people he respected. Broken. Hurt. So <em>fragile</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He threw up in the bathtub that night. Shaking, and afraid.. and <em>oh gods</em>… so fucking <em>pathetic</em>…</p><p>He rode the anxiety attack by himself. Crying and shuddering on the bathroom floor.</p><p>He ignored his sister's knocking on the door. The concern in her voice.</p><p>He ignored his father’s sympathetic looks. His questions about Gladio’s progress.</p><p>He ignored Iggy and Noct. Their witness to his breakdown was too much to handle.</p><p>He ignored the strain in his arm, when he pushed too hard.. <em>too fucking hard</em>..</p><p>He ignored it all.. until he couldn’t…</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>It was seven weeks since the incident when he saw Hennix again.</p><p>He knew it would happen. Couldn’t avoid confrontation after all that.</p><p>Still… he had dreaded the moment.</p><p>He was picking up some paperwork for his father in the Citadel archive. His father kept giving him little tasks, ones he could accomplish with his busted arm. To make him feel useful, he supposed. It wasn’t working.</p><p>He turned the corner into the hall and… there he was.</p><p>It turned out he was just as shocked to see Gladio.</p><p>Having just a second to process, he made to avoid any interaction by just ignoring him.</p><p>Shockingly, Hennix seemed beyond flustered.  </p><p>Gladio felt a little relief at that, but when he made to scoot past him brusquely, the kid couldn’t help himself.</p><p>“Amicitia,” his face was red. Red like <em>blood</em>. Gladio just met him with blank appraisal.</p><p>Hennix let his eyes trail up Gladio’s body, and he tried his hardest not to flinch. The bully smirked when he caught sight of the sling his arm was wrapped in.</p><p>“You have some nerve strutting about here. After the disgrace you’ve smeared upon the Royal Guard,” Hennix was grinning, all white and cruel.</p><p> “A blessing in disguise I got out of that deplorable organization, if they let the likes of you run amok, you poor, <em>delicate</em> little thing! I would expect that Prince Noctis is in the market for a new Shield, but given his proclivities for the disabled, I suspect you’ll do-“</p><p>Gladio grabbed the kid’s collar, and suddenly they were face to face, his bad arm nudging under the kid’s ribs. Gladio felt the hot rage of Hennix’s temper sear at his sudden mortification.</p><p>“Hennix, if you, or any of your other shit-sucking delinquent friends have anything more to say about Prince Noctis or any member of the Crown for that matter, I’ll have no problem dragging you and your filthy inbred families down on defamation charges, and we can let the Crown settle this godsdamn attitude you’ve inherited from whatever fuck-cousins spawned you, you piece of living shit.”</p><p>Gladio released him.</p><p>“I’d say your dignity is long gone, Hennix, but fuck if you’ve ever had any. See ya around, traitor.”</p><p> </p><p>And he resolutely walked away.</p><p>The kid was left sputtering like a fucking indignant Chickatrice, but Gladio didn’t stop to savor the moment.</p><p>He just kept walking.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t turn back.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>Even after his small victory with Hennix, Gladio knew things couldn’t keep up.</p><p>He just wasn’t ready to let himself <em>forget</em>.</p><p>After proving himself with the physical therapy, the doctor’s allowed him to continue his Guard training at a reduced degree. He was trying to keep in shape, and couldn’t stand feeling so unoccupied. He was nearly eighteen now, dammit.. supposed to be initiated soon…</p><p>So why was he still so empty?</p><p>After his run-in with Hennix, he returned home and just sat on the shower floor as he let the water attempt to reconcile him. He didn’t have a panic attack.. more like an apathy attack.</p><p>He just felt.. <em>nothing</em>. Even looking at his reflection was alien. He should care about the dark under his eyes, the fact that his hair was growing a bit too long on the sides. He should care that he looked like shit, he just… <em>couldn’t</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He thought that working out again might help him regain control. If only.</p><p>His third day back in the gym, and he noticed people staring at him.</p><p>Fine. He was still recovering from a huge injury, but he didn’t think he looked that outta sorts…</p><p> </p><p>As far as he knew, Cor kept a lid on his attack. Told people he was in an accident or something. Didn’t want to embarrass Gladio any further. If anyone noticed the connection between his absence and the five dismissed trainees, they kept it to themselves. Until now…</p><p>At first, Gladio just ignored the stares. He didn’t really know anyone at the gym, they were older. A lot of them Glaives.</p><p>He just kept to himself, and did as much of a workout as he could. Trying not to notice the weakness in his still-recovering body, he ended a bit early than he had intended. He was starting to feel uncomfortable anyway…</p><p> </p><p>Making his way to the locker room, he stopped.</p><p>He thought he heard someone say his name. Maybe he was imagining things…</p><p>“Damn, that’s Amicitia right? Vicks said she just saw him in the gym… poor kid..”</p><p>“They didn’t say what happened to him, but he’s been out of training for almost two months.. guess now we know why..”</p><p> </p><p>Gladio’s heart stopped. They were talking about <em>him</em>. He was still paused outside the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Pellus sent this to me. Apparently it’s been going around. I feel bad watching it… but, <em>Astrals</em>.. the kid took a beating… He’s a big kid, too. Didn’t think I’d ever see <em>him</em> be taken down..”  </p><p>
  <em>What the fuck..?</em>
</p><p>Before he knew it Gladio found himself entering the locker room. The two Glaives who were just discussing him looked up, shocked to find the object of their gossip now present.</p><p>“What’re you talking about?” Gladio’s words were slightly slurred.</p><p>“Amicitia, hey! It’s nothin’.. we were just-”</p><p>“You were watching something. Show me.” Gladio saw they were hunched over a cell-phone, trying to conceal it.</p><p>“Hey, kid. It’s nothing alright.. I’m sorry, we shouldn’t have been-“</p><p>“Show me!” Gladio reached out and grabbed the phone. The screen showed <em>him</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Small and helpless. The video showed him curling in on himself, legs kicking him in all directions. It was muffled, but there were soft cries of pain being heard from the phone. <em>His</em> cries. His pain.</p><p>Hennix and the others. Beating him savagely. And one of the group filming the whole thing. Gladio had no idea…</p><p> </p><p>Distractedly, he handed the phone back to the Glaive, who was now stunned.</p><p>“Hey, Amicitia. Sorry, man… I didn’t know..”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it…” his voice didn’t even shake.</p><p>“You alright, kid?… Listen, I’m sorry about all this… it’ll blow over before you know it.”</p><p>“Yeah.. I’m sure you’re right.” Monotone and empty. He felt <em>nothing</em>…..it was strange… he couldn’t <em>feel</em>…  </p><p><em>Astrals</em>…. He couldn’t focus…</p><p>“We’ll let the Marshal know about this….”</p><p>As if through an underwater screen, he registered the two discomfited Glaives leaving the room.</p><p>He sat down on the bench… the same bench where...</p><p>
  <em>-there were hands all over his body, pushing him to the floor…… he crashed his head into the bench, as he desperately fought off the incoming assaults…. the bullies had him pinned under…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Astrals fuck fuck fuck oh gods…. Oh fucking gods..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His head swam. Images of him… his memory, and from the video…. <em>violent</em>.. disturbing… <em>astrals</em> they were beating him… laughing..... watching behind closed doors.. they were all <em>laughing</em> at him… everyone staring in the gym.. they <em>knew</em>… he was weak… he was… he was <em>beaten</em>… he was… he was…</p><p>
  <em>Fuck oh gods oh gods oh gods</em>
</p><p><em>He couldn’t feel</em>. He sensed the ache inside, but the pain… it was in his head, then it wasn’t… he couldn’t feel <em>his hands</em>… <em>couldn’t feel</em>…</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed his bag and ran.</p><p>He couldn’t focus. Just fucking <em>ran</em>.</p><p>Past whispers and worried glances.</p><p>Ran up the stairs to the second floor… no one there… thank the <em>gods</em>.. <em>oh gods.. oh fucking gods</em>…</p><p> </p><p>He was panting.. couldn’t breathe… couldn’t <em>feeeel</em>…</p><p>
  <em>Oh gods..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…couldn’t...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is this giving you bad thoughts Gladiolus?”</em>
</p><p>He rammed a fist into his legs… he couldn’t feel <em>dammit</em>… he couldn’t….</p><p>Tears cascading down his face as he collapsed behind a treadmill, by the window…</p><p>He just kept punching his legs, and then his arm.. oh gods his <em>arm</em>… he couldn’t <em>feel it.. couldn’t</em>..</p><p><em>Uuunnggh!</em>... he needed to <em>feel</em> something.. anything… anything but… <em>“hold his arm out”… </em>pull<em>… </em>kick<em>… snap!</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He couldn’t breathe.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He reached in his gym back… needed to <em>feeeel</em>.. <em>fucking gods… fuck…</em></p><p>A sharp blade… <em>a razor</em>… he needed to feel… oh gods oh gods <em>oh gods please…</em></p><p>Gladio <em>jammed</em> the thing into his leg. He cried out… but astrals fuck… he couldn’t… couldn’t stop…</p><p>He dragged the razor edge up.. then down.. crying… not caring.. not <em>feeling</em>…..</p><p>He grabbed his own hair.. pulling it with hands.. <em>twisting</em>.... oh gods… make it stop.. he couldn’t…</p><p> </p><p>Oh gods oh gods <em>oh gods… please…</em></p><p> </p><p>He stabbed the razor into his wrists… and <em>oh</em>… he felt it… felt the <em>pain</em>…raw… real….</p><p> </p><p>Like white water rushing… he let it consume him.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh gods</em>…. Fuck… <em>what have I done</em>?… fucking gods….</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t breathe… he couldn’t… <em>fuck</em>.. he couldn’t….</p><p>He couldn’t do <em>anything</em>….</p><p> </p><p>As he let his body bleed itself of feeling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nyx and Gladio bond again. This time, Gladio's ready to accept help.. and move on</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That's a wrap! I really enjoyed writing this little story. Gladio needs more love :))) Hope you enjoyed it~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p><p> </p><p>Nyx had to stop getting caught up in such… <em>awkward</em> situations.</p><p>It’s not like he went out seeking troubled youths, but <em>gods</em>…</p><p> </p><p>The Glaive was in the middle of his core workout when he sensed the commotion. People talking, barely hushed… holding cellphones…</p><p><em>Just ignore it</em>.. probably just some kids messing around…</p><p>But then he heard the name. <em>Amicitia</em>, they were saying. Clarus’s boy. Some kind of gossip.</p><p> </p><p>Oh fuck..</p><p>What had the kid gotten himself into <em>now?</em></p><p> </p><p>Nyx hadn’t seen Gladiolus since his accident, but made inquiries about his recovery with Cor. Hell, the kid really had him worried. But the Marshal assured him that, despite still having some deep emotional scars, the boy should be alright. Nyx was glad. The kid had spunk. Even if he couldn’t see it.</p><p>He had been meaning to reach out.. see how he was holding up.. but things caught up with him.. he felt bad....</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, that was him, right? <em>Amicitia</em>. He just ran outta here-“</p><p>“Astrals, poor kid. Looked a little hysterical…” </p><p>“Riva just saw him run upstairs like a crazy person-“</p><p>Well <em>that</em> couldn’t be ignored.</p><p>“Hey!” Nyx stopped and pulled out his headphones. He really had no choice now. “You talkin’ bout Amicitia? What is this about?”</p><p>“Oh, hey, Ulric…yeah, apparently the Amicitia kid got beat up bad… someone’s posted a video of the whole thing…its.. fuck.. its <em>brutal, </em>but pretty entertaining…. I guess he’s not taking it well…”</p><p>“What the fuck! You guys watched that shit?! And now you’re just laughing about it?! Have some respect astrals’ sake..” Gods, some of these Glaives were disgraceful really. Nyx barely knew the kid, but godsdammit… he was <em>fuming</em>.</p><p>Remembering how he held the sobbing teenager, while he practically called himself a failure to the Crown, he grew worried for Amicitia’s wellbeing.</p><p>Cor said the kid had anxiety issues…</p><p><em>Shit</em>.</p><p>“You said he was here? What happened?”</p><p>“Yeah.. someone saw him fucking sprint out of here.. I don’t know.. he went upstairs.. looked sick-“</p><p>Before he could help himself, Nyx started for the exit.</p><p>Astrals. This couldn’t be good…</p><p>If that kid heard what all these people were saying about him…</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>He had to find him.</p><p>There was something nagging in the back of his head. He didn’t know why. He just felt he had to protect this damn kid…</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>He heard him before he saw him.</p><p>Nyx, after sprinting up to the second floor workout room, didn’t know what to expect when he found Amicitia.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t think he’d find him banging his head into the godsdamn window.</p><p> </p><p>“Astrals, kid!” He was moving as soon as he spotted him in the far corner of the gym.</p><p>“Hey, Amicitia.. you alright?”</p><p>The kid was propped up against the window frame, methodically slamming his head back into it. </p><p>
  <em>Thud</em>
</p><p>“Ulric.”</p><p><em>Thud</em>!</p><p>“You again.”</p><p>Despite the self-harm, Nyx found himself more worried about the lack of…. <em>anything</em> in the kid’s voice. He sounded vacant.</p><p>“Amicitia, what’s going on..?” Nyx cautiously approached the teenager, whose long legs stretched on the carpet, leaving a puddle of-</p><p>“Hey, what the fuck kid?!” Nyx was on his feet, dashing to crouch next to the bleeding boy. “You’re hurt! Why didn’t you say any-“</p><p>A disturbing laugh issued from the kid’s trembling lips.</p><p>“I…I..” that <em>laugh</em> again “I didn’t.. <em>mean</em> to…”</p><p>“Gladiolus, what happened here?” Nyx was stone-cold serious.</p><p>“I… <em>fuck</em>… I… I messed up…” tears leaked out of amber eyes. The kid looked up at Nyx, and <em>fuck</em>, his heart nearly broke. The kid looked <em>raw</em>. “I… I don’t know what to do…”</p><p>“Hey, Amicitia. Let me help you… let me get you some help, yeah?” he made to reach for his phone, correcting his mistake from last time..</p><p>“No… don’t!” there was finally some fervor in the kid’s voice. “<em>Please</em>…. I’m begging you.. I-I’ll… I’ll do it again..”</p><p> “Do what-“</p><p> </p><p>And that’s when he noticed. The <em>razor</em>. Blood-stained. Held in the kids shaking hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Astrals, Gladiolus! Put that down, kid! Fuck, what did you do?!” Nyx was freaking out now.</p><p>The kid was crying now, steadily, back to banging his head against the glass.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to…” <em>Thud!</em>  “I didn’t…didn’t know what I was doing.” Still his voice had that vacant quality. Nyx was really concerned for the damned kid.</p><p>The Glaive looked fearfully down at the kid’s soaked sweatpants. There was a gaping wound on his upper thigh… from the razor… and he was concealing his arm…. cradled against his chest… <em>fuck</em>.</p><p>Amicitia made a strangled noise. He began kicking his legs into the carpet, digging… desperate..</p><p>“What hurts, Gladiolus? Your leg.. did you- did you do this? Did you hurt yourself Gladiolus?”</p><p>“I fucked up.” The first honest thing he’d heard from the kid.</p><p>“Astrals. <em>Fuck</em>. Yes. But let me help you. Let me see… your wrist.. kid.”</p><p>Reluctantly, the kid withdrew his concealed arm, and.. <em>fuck</em>…</p><p>“It hurts.”</p><p>“I know it does, kid. I know”</p><p>He’d split open his wrist, and now was spilling life-blood all over the tacky gym carpets.</p><p>Oh gods…</p><p> </p><p>Nyx needed to get him to a hospital… but he wouldn’t let him call for help… he had to do something to stop the bleeding.</p><p>“I’m gonna wrap this up, Gladiolus, nice and tight, alright? We can’t have you bleeding out all over this expensive gym equipment, right?” He gave a nervous laugh. Surprisingly, the kid followed suite, but his was more a lifeless giggle.</p><p>“Astrals, we gotta stop meeting like this, kid. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you just like bleeding out on floors. Gotta get you a better hobby...”</p><p>Gladiolus just let out a choked sound. He couldn’t tell if it was from laughter or pain. He was a fucking mess…</p><p>Thankfully, the boy let Nyx take care of the arm with little resistance. The Glaive tore a piece of his shirt off and began binding the appendage as best he could…</p><p>Gladiolus winced a bit. He was trying desperately to stop crying.</p><p>Nyx felt <em>awful</em>… if only he could distract him enough to call for help…</p><p> </p><p>How had it escalated to this? Wasn’t anyone looking out for this kid?</p><p> </p><p>“You wanna tell me what you were thinkin’, Amicitia?”</p><p>“I-I… I don’t know what’s.. <em>wrong</em> with me… I’m… I cant..” helpless tears trailed his face again. “I can’t do this, anymore! It’s all… just… too much…”</p><p>“Easy, there. I don’t know what’s been going on with you since we last met, but the Gladiolus Amicitia I met then wasn’t a quitter.”</p><p>A twisted cry. “Yeah, sure… you-you…. saw me when I was.. when I was weak.. so fucking.. <em>pathetic</em>.. so..” He violently pulled back his wrapped arm, and twisted his fingers in his hair. The other hand still clutching the razor blade.</p><p>“I’m s- worthless.. so.. <em>worthless</em>… I’ll never be… never be <em>strong</em> enough.. never be good enough for… Noct.. my father…. Cor… fuck… <em>gods</em>..” A heart-wrenching sob.</p><p>“What the fuck kid?” Nyx’s glare was hard “You think you can’t be Noct’s Shield just cuz you got a little roughed up?”</p><p>“It’s… I.. I’m not worthy…” Gladiolus choked out “My dad can’t even look at me… I’m just an embarrassment. I’m too… too <em>weak</em>…”</p><p>“You think you’re weak because some punks took advantage of you?! <em>Five-on-one?</em> Fucking cowards, all of them! And you! Trying your hardest to avoid violence, to do the right thing. That’s called honor, kid, and my gods, you fucking have it!”</p><p>Gladiolus stopped pulling at his hair, but looked dazed.</p><p>“They’ve all seen… seen me… in the video…laughing… so <em>pathetic</em>.. how can I be called a Shield?!….Even Noct thinks I’m fucking.. f-fragile...”</p><p>“I don’t care what you think everyone thinks about you. Yeah, maybe people have seen a video of you at a low point.. maybe they’ll even be sick enough to laugh about it. But my gods, anyone with any sense knows that you’re a godsdamn fighter, kid! Your dad knows. Cor! He told me he’s dreading the day you’ll fucking surpass <em>him</em>. And Noctis! He looks up to you, Gladiolus. He looks to you as an example, because that’s what you are. A fucking model guard, who kept his dignity even when some fuckers tried to take it from him!”</p><p><em>Astrals</em>, Nyx was practically panting.</p><p>But the kid seemed to be listening.</p><p>“I-I… I don’t know.. I don’t.. I just don’t <em>feel good</em> Ulric..”</p><p>“I don’t blame you kid. You’ve been through <em>a lot</em>. There’s no shame in having doubts about yourself. <em>I</em> have them. So does everybody who actively gives a shit about their duty. It takes time. But I <em>know</em> that you’re strong enough to overcome them.”</p><p>Amicitia still fingered the razor in his hand, twiddling it against his temple.</p><p>Fuck.. Nyx still needed to check out that leg wound…</p><p>Godsdamn kid… always getting himself into trouble…</p><p>He was making Nyx into a fucking godsdamn guidance counselor….</p><p>The Glaive needed to get him to a hospital.. get him some real help…</p><p>…</p><p>“My mother was Galahdian, you know.”</p><p>That came outta nowhere…</p><p>“Like you.”</p><p>Nyx looked into Amicitia’s eyes to find a bit of spark there. He still held the knife dangerously close to his skin…</p><p>“I didn’t know that. Never knew Clarus married someone who wasn’t Lucian...”</p><p>“Heh. He never really liked explaining his exotic wife…didn’t really bring up anything about it… but mom... she used to tell me stories of Galahd. When I was a kid. She’s dead now.”</p><p>It was blunt. But Nyx had known that Clarus was widowed. He never really thought about their kids…</p><p>“She used to play with my hair… do it up in Galahdian style braids, like yours,” Gladiolus flicked the razor in Nyx’s direction. Nyx didn’t know if this little distraction was a good thing or not.. the kid was still wounded… needed help. But he decided to entertain it.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve noticed you try to keep your hair Galahd-style. It suits you. Although the sides have grown out a bit..”</p><p>“Yeah. I haven’t really been taking care of myself have I?” And Gladiolus turned and gave him such and candid look. Like he was reaching out for help…</p><p>Fucking hell.</p><p>This kid needed <em>help</em>.</p><p>And he was the only one there to give it.</p><p>He had an idea.</p><p>“Tell you what, kid, I’ll give you a better use for that razor,” Nyx held out a steady hand. “Give it over here and how bout I give you a trim? Then we can see about fixing up that leg of yours, and get you some help, okay?”</p><p>Gladiolus let out a few more tears, but astonishingly, he held out the razor.</p><p>Ok.</p><p>He’d be ok.</p><p>Nyx palmed it quickly. But the kid didn’t seem to need it anymore.</p><p>In fact, he seemed to be reaching out for Nyx’s aid. When the Glaive reached up to feel along the kid’s hairline, Amicitia leaned into him. Releasing a sigh.</p><p> </p><p><em>Fuck</em>. The kid had gone through a lot…</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just gonna do this nice and slow if you like..” Nyx braced the razor against the short hairs, expecting the kid to flinch. But he didn’t.</p><p>He looked up with those beautiful amber eyes and nodded. Said “Thank you… Ulric.”</p><p>Nyx scraped along his scalp with the razor as carefully as he could. Little stubs of hair falling in its wake.</p><p>It was… therapeutic.</p><p>In a way.</p><p>For both of them.</p><p>Nyx wanted to help this kid. Turned out all he needed was a little comfort.</p><p>The boy was nestled against his body now, no longer crying. But still. And pale…</p><p>“Hey, Gladiolus, do you think you’d let me give the Marshal a message, just a quick text… let him know that you’re ok..?” Nyx didn’t want to push his luck.</p><p>He was shocked when the kid simply nodded.</p><p>Without hesitating, he pulled out his phone and alerted Cor to the situation.. this was starting to feel like déjà vu….</p><p>“Thank you, kid. We all care about you, you know. We’re all just trying to help you, Gladiolus.”</p><p>“Gladio..you can call me Gladio” the kid blushed faintly.</p><p>“Ah! <em>Gladio</em>. Not Gardenia, then?” </p><p> </p><p>Silence.. and then-</p><p> </p><p>The two burst into laughter.</p><p>It was sad, really. The poor kid bleeding out on the gym floor. Scared. Alone.</p><p>The two laughing, holding on to each other…</p><p>And Gladio. Too hurt and afraid to confront his demons alone…</p><p> </p><p>But it turned out all he needed was a godsdamn haircut…</p><p> </p><p>Nyx’s hand didn’t even shake as he brought the razor through the kid’s short, dark hair.</p><p>“You should see me attempt this with my Galahdian Kukris… astrals..”</p><p>The kid hummed against his chest. He might’ve been a bit faint from the blood loss.. <em>shit</em>… had to get him to the hospital….but still.. it was kinda reassuring taking care of him like this… brotherly….</p><p>The kid just needed some warmth. Understanding.</p><p>“I’ll let you borrow them sometime, yeah. We can have a little sparring match if you like… yeah.. that’ll be interesting… “</p><p>More hairs falling.</p><p>Gentle strokes.</p><p>Breathing once frantic, now calmer. But he was slipping.</p><p>“This’s comin’ out alright kid… lookin’ pretty good there.. hey! Don’t fall asleep on me yet, Gladio!...”</p><p>Eyes struggling to stay open. Fever and pain brightening them.</p><p>“C’mon, kid… stay with me… Cor’s comin’… hang tight..”</p><p>Nyx just held him.</p><p>This teenager, who was bigger than him.</p><p>He held him to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Kept shaving his godsdamn head while he was losing consciousness….</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And that’s how Cor found them...</p><p>-</p><p>“Fuck, Ulric. Your field treatment always come with a free haircut?”</p><p>“You wish, sir.”</p><p>He cradled the tall boy against his torso, and let the Marshal pull him on a stretcher.</p><p>For the second time.</p><p>He exchanged small words with Cor. Sorry glances to the teenage boy he’d now grown fond of.</p><p>Watched them load him up, drive away.</p><p> </p><p>For the second time.</p><p> </p><p>Walked back to the gym, feeling shaken.</p><p>But ok.</p><p>Knowing the kid would be alright.</p><p>The kid would always be alright.</p><p> </p><p>He brushed the dark hairs clinging to his jacket….</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Gladio was in the hospital, again.</p><p>Only this time he wasn’t so afraid.</p><p>Well.. sure maybe a little afraid.. but he felt…. calmer..</p><p>More willing to be helped…</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, dad,” Gladio’s deep voice filled the silence, and with it, his father stirred from where he was resting in the chair at his bedside.</p><p>“Son,” Clarus’s eyes were full of sympathy for his son. But Gladio didn’t think it was pity…Not this time.</p><p>“Gladiolus, you scared me, boy.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, dad… I.. I didn’t mean-“</p><p> </p><p>And suddenly-</p><p>Clarus grabbed his son in his arms, hugging him, holding him tight.</p><p>“Dad, I-“ Gladio choked up.</p><p>“You don’t know how scared I was,” His father sounded close to tears. That shocked Gladio. “My boy, I’m always here for you. You have no idea how much I love you, son.”</p><p>His father’s hands caught the back of his head, his fingers rubbing soothing circles in his hair.</p><p>Hell, Gladio was crying now.</p><p>“Dad… I.. I’m sorry… I’m so sorry..” His tears soaked his father’s shirt. But he didn’t care. He wasn’t ashamed anymore.</p><p>“Shhh. It’s ok, son. You’re ok,”</p><p>Gladio held tighter.</p><p>“You can always come to me, Gladiolus. You know that? Always come to me when you’re feeling confused, when you’re hurt.”</p><p>The fingers in his hair made Gladio relax. He hadn’t felt this close to his father in years… astrals… since he was a small boy…</p><p>“I will, dad… I promise.. I won’t let you down.”</p><p>“Gladio, I’m so proud of you. We’re going to get through this, together.”</p><p>“I know, dad… I know.”</p><p> </p><p>His father just continued holding him, fingering his dark hair… so like his mother’s….</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Did you get a haircut….?”</p><p> </p><p>Gladio laughed.</p><p><em>Laughed</em> and meant it.</p><p> </p><p>And he <em>smiled</em> again.</p><p>Smiled when Iggy and Noct came.</p><p>Even when they stared at his bandaged wrist..</p><p>He smiled when Noct complained about Cor’s training…</p><p> </p><p>And when Cor came..</p><p>He told the Marshal he couldn’t wait to get back to their training sessions</p><p>Smiled when he promised not to hold back..</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at his reflection… a bit more weary, and worn-down, then he’d like.</p><p>But still..</p><p>He smiled as he ran his hand across the fresh-buzzed hair..</p><p>Galahd-style</p><p> </p><p>And he smiled when the next day he woke up..</p><p>There were flowers on his bedside table..</p><p>
  <em>Gardenias…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He laughed.</p><p>And smiled.</p><p>And he would be ok.</p><p>He would be strong again…</p><p> </p><p>He would endure.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>